galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
61 Cygni
61 Cygni, Union Star System : Bessel's Twins aka Bessel's Star Piazzi's Flying Star A binary star system in the constellation Cygnus . It consists of a pair of K-type dwarf stars that orbit each other in a period of about 659 years, forming a visual binary. At fifth and sixth apparent magnitudes, they are among the least conspicuous stars visible in the night sky to an observer without an optical instrument. 61 Cygni first attracted the attention of astronomers because of its large proper motion. In 1838, Friedrich Wilhelm Bessel measured its distance from Earth at about 10.3 light years, very close to the actual value of about 11.4 light years; this was the first distance estimate for any star other than Sol, and first star to have its stellar parallax measured. ---- The Star system has 6 planets , 12 moons , 4 planetoids and a dense dust ring. Two of the planets are Jovians The Planets are: *Piazzi's Planet *Clements World *Dot *Full Stop *Pulkovo Planet *Sproul The System was claimed by United Earth and colonized during the Second Exodus . None of the planets are close and orbit bith suns. Whenever a star system has a dust ring, Scooping mining follows and so it was and is here. Major industry is scooping and scoop refining. Heavy industry is still the systems main character, but it is becoming more diversified over the centuries, It is an old well developed system with 1 Class A Space Port on Clement's World and 3 Class B Ports. The systems claim to fame,is the Dolores Cantina , a Mini Mon Station a the outer edge of the Dust ring. Dolores Cantina Voted the best Mexican Space Born restaurant in the Union , 1760 years running, Celebrities from all over the Union are frequently seen here. On several occasions, it has been claimed that 61 Cygni has unseen low-mass companions, planets or a brown dwarf. Kaj Strand of the Sproul Observatory, under the direction of Peter van de Kamp, made the first such claim in 1942 using observations to detect tiny but systematic variations in the orbital motions of 61 Cygni A and B. These perturbations suggested that a third body was orbiting 61 Cygni A.39 Reports of this third body served as inspiration for Hal Clement's 1953 science fiction novel Mission of Gravity. In 1957, van de Kamp narrowed his uncertainties, claiming that the object had a mass of eight times that of Jupiter, a calculated orbital period of 4.8 years, and a semi-major axis of 2.4 A.U.40 In 1977, Soviet astronomers at the Pulkovo Observatory near Saint Petersburg suggested that the system included three planets: two giant planets with six and twelve Jupiter masses around 61 Cyg A, and one giant planet with seven Jupiter masses around 61 Cygni B.41 In 1978, Wulff Dieter Heintz of the Sproul Observatory proved that these claims, as well as the claims for unseen companions around many other stars, were spurious, having failed to detect any evidence of such motion down to six percent of the Sun's mass—equivalent to about 60 times the mass of Jupiter.42 Refining planetary boundariesedit Since no certain planetary object has been detected around either star so far, McDonald Observatory team has set limits to the presence of one or more planets around 61 Cygni A and 61 Cygni B with masses between 0.07 and 2.1 Jupiter masses and average separations spanning between 0.05 and 5.2 A.U.43 Because of the proximity of this system to the Sun, it is a frequent target of interest for astronomers. Both stars were selected by NASA as "Tier 1" targets for the proposed optical Space Interferometry Mission.44 This mission is potentially capable of detecting planets with as little as 3 times the mass of the Earth at an orbital distance of 2 A.U. from the star. Measurements of this system have detected an excess of far infrared radiation, beyond what is emitted by the stars. Such an excess is sometimes associated with a disk of dust, but in this case it lies sufficiently close to one or both of the stars that it has not yet been resolved with a telescope.45 Category:Solar Systems